Samurai Deeper Kyo, Vampire Nights
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: The blood flowing in your veins...I long for it, I want it...let me sink my fangs onto your delicate neck...let me puncture it. Stop me from committing the sin. KyoYuya. Is Yuya a vampire now...? Read on to find out!
1. Introduction

Kyo, The Vampire Hunter 

A/N: I've planned this story for forever! I didn't know how to write this so I need you to point out what I should add or change! Oh, yes! I need as much help I can get on the Victorian Era and sorts… I can't do a lot of research… sorry.

-

Introduction

-

**Sir Kaiser Bloodlust** – A vampire hunter. His name in this story is Kyo (If I don't refer him to Kyo, it would be hard on you readers and also myself!). He's a vampire himself. A fun bit about him is that he's anemic. He'd be risking his own life if bitten. His weapon is a very long katana made by the man, Muramasa.

**Lady Maya Silvera** – The heiress of the 'Silverado Co.'. Her name in this story is Yuya. She's young and intelligent. Didn't believe in vampires. She's the bloodline of the 'Eternal Red'. A silver bullet flintlock is always ready by her thigh.

**Lady Bonnie Ide** - A friend of Maya and also the heiress of 'Ideal Perfumes Co.'. Her name in this story is Okuni. She's older than Maya. Her blood is not so popular with vampires.

**Lord Young Skittz** – A friend of everyone and also heir of 'Skittz Wine Co.'. His name in this story is Yukimura. A drunkard. Vampires fascinate him.

**Sam Skittz** – Young's adopted brother. Sam is a serious 12-year-old. His name would be Sasuke. Vowed to protect Young from any danger.

**Lady Shi Rosa** – A beautiful vampire who made Kaiser into a vampire. Her name would be Sakuya. Just an annoying woman who appears and disappears.

**Lord Heath Towers** – A squinty eyed heir of 'Towers Co.'. He's Benitora. Scared of vampires.

**Sir Keith Bloodlust** – Kaiser's half-brother. Wants to stop Kaiser from killing more vampires. Is in love with Shi. He's Kyoshiro. He's half a vampire.

**Ames Sovern** – One of the four 'princes' of vampires under Kaiser. He's Akira. The youngest of the four. Prefers weapons that can freeze an enemy straightaway.

**Helios Sovern** – One of the four 'princes' of vampires under Kaiser. He's Hotaru. The densest of the four. Prefers weapons that can inflict fiery based damages.

**Angie Sovern** – One of the four 'princes' of vampires under Kaiser. He's Akari. The cruelest of the four. Prefers weapons that can both kill and heal.

**Briggs Sovern** – One of the four 'princes' of vampires under Kaiser. He's Bon. The gullible of the four. Prefers to use hand-on-hand combat.

-

A/N: that's the overview! Will you guys like it? I don't know! I'll post the prequel as soon as possible! I'm getting cruel am I not? Review… or not, I don't care.


	2. Not The Chapter!

Not the chapter, sorry!

Please forgive me! i… i… I can't update this yet! I have the finished chapters of some of the other fics but… it's in my laptop and I'm getting very impatient bout it. I'll post them as soon as I can take 'em out of my lappie!

I DO HAVE the unfinished ones in my USB but… I don't wanna use unfinished ones!

This apology is for all my nine stories too!

Here's an overview bout the first chapter.

-

Red orbs exposed.

"Oh, are you awake, sir?" a voice said. It was a woman's.

The sound of drapes being opened and rays of light passing through the wide window made the said man wince and curse. "Argh! Shut the drapes!" he yelled out.

-

Eh… um… sorry!


	3. Blood Prequel

-

Blood Prequel

-

"Shit… they bit me…" a shadowy figure leaned against a wall, breathing heavily as he grasped his neck. "Damn… my vision's getting blurry…" he fell on the hard cobblestone road and passed out.

-

"Oh my goodness! It's already passed midnight! Mother would be so disappointed!" a very fair girl ran through the dark alleyways of Avon, her beautiful blue dress dirty. "If Lady Okuni would see me now… I am in such a troublesome trouble!"

"That Lord Yukimura is such a pain in the arse! How many times would I have to tell him before he understands I don't drink!" the girl slowed down her pace. She saw something on the ground. "Oh… what is that? It looks like a man…" she approached the figure slowly and held her umbrella close.

Upon nearing, she poked the man with the umbrella to see that the man had fainted… or is dead. She kneeled down, not caring that the hem of her dress getting filth from the street. She poked the man again but to no avail. She sighed and studied her pocket watch. "It's getting late…" she mumbled to herself.

She made up her mind. She decided to shelter the man for the night. She pushed the man aside so that he would lie on his back, so that his face can be seen. She gasped when she saw his face. 'Bloody hell, he's so charming! Mother would approve!' she thought to herself.

She took his right hand over her shoulder and steadied her body with her left hand. 'He reeks of blood…'. The man was quite taller than her. She had a hard time dragging him. Her mansion was only five blocks away, you know?

-

She pressed the bell once. A faint footstep was heard. The door opened. A maid greeted her. "Oh, Lady Yuya! You're so late! If the Master should know…" the maid cried. Yuya shh'd the maid and handed the man to her. "Ooh? Who's this, may I ask?"

"My friend, carry him to the guest room next to mine. Do NOT alert the others!" Yuya ordered. The maid nodded and left with the man.

Yuya sighed. "Oh my goodness… what a night!" Yuya tiptoed to her room.

Upon reaching her room, she quietly opened her oak door, which creaked. "Oh no!" she gasped.

"Late again?"

"Oh, mother… I'm quiet sorry…" Yuya apologized to her foster mother. Yuya looked up to see her mother, clad in her silk blue nightgown, looking so disappointed.

"What did Yukimura do now?" mother asked as she folded her arms.

"Lord Yukimura drank a lot again… he insisted to buy me a drink…" Yuya explained.

"Did you?"

Yuya shook her head. "No, I'm juvenile."

"Good, as a lady, you should know how to behave, we are trained to be civilized. Tomorrow, you shall resume your teachings again, I'm sad to say… now, go to sleep," with that, mother left her alone.

Yuya was so pissed at her words. She entered her room with a look of disgust. She turned to close the drapes before she went to sleep. She changed to her nightgown and snuggled herself comfortably on her bed. "God, I hate my life…" she muttered before she went into dreamland.

-

Red orbs exposed.

"Oh, are you awake, sir?" a voice said. It was a woman's.

The sound of drapes being opened and rays of light passing through the wide window made the said man wince and curse. "Argh! Shut the drapes!" he yelled out.

The woman gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry!" the drapes were closed again and the man can hear footsteps approaching where he lay.

He dared not look into the eyes of this person. He turned his face away to look at the mirror. No reflection. 'I have to get away!' he thought.

A hand shook his shoulder. "Sir, are you injured? May I look at your injury? May I?" she said again. The man growled. The hand recoiled. "I'm sorry, sir. You can leave anytime."

The man sat up and faced the shivering woman. His lazy crimson eyes looking directly into her jade ones. The woman was hypnotized. "Name."

The woman snapped from the trance. "W-what?" she blurted out.

The man sighed. "State your name, woman."

The woman looked away. "My name is Yuya. May I know yours?" she asked him back.

"My name is Kyo, why am I here?"

"I found you unconscious, I brought you back here." Yuya smiled at Kyo. "Sir, are you… a vampire?"

Kyo flinched. "What?"

"Oh, I'm just joking… but you know… vampires don't have reflections…" Yuya said again. Kyo turned to look at the mirror. His reflection was back. "Haha, you fell for that one! Well, breakfast would be ready in 5 minutes, I'll bring it back here…" Yuya got off the bed.

"You don't have to, I have a weird appetite…" Kyo told her.

Yuya giggled. "What? You drink blood, then?" she mused.

Kyo glared at her. His eyes traveling from her eyes to her exposed fair neck. He licked his dry lips. "Oh, no-" he started. "I _need_ blood…" he finished.

Yuya saw him do what he did. She made her right hand to her neck. She tried to hide her fright. She was having Goosebumps. "Why…?" She asked.

Kyo barked out a laugh. "I'm anemic…" he smirked when he saw Yuya sigh. "Well, I can't leave now… not until the sun sets… can you bring me anything with iron?"

"You are really anemic… right? Well, do what you please to do, sir. I'll be right back." Yuya exited the room with a sigh. "Please don't leave this room."

Kyo looked at the mirror and checked his wound. The bite wasn't as serious as he had expected from a level 5 vampire. "The Shiseiten might be worried… but I doubt that. This bite is more forceful but blood wasn't drained to its full extent… if it was a level 6… I might have died."

"But you're a vampire, you can't die…" 

"Stop interfering me, Sakuya… I'm going to drive this Muramasa in you and KILL you… you better be ready."

"_Lord Kyo… please reconsider your choice."_

"Hell no. Do not interfere with my head or I'll really promise you the most painful death a vampire could imagine…" Kyo took out his iron tablets. "This is all your fault, you bitch…" and he took one of it with a very unsatisfied look. "A vampire who lacks blood in clearly not a vampire…"

-

A/N: Sorry coz it's short! Um… the next chapter should be longer and much more satisfying… I think… review if you think that you should. Um… to **Paradigm0892, **thank you for your reviews and I know what you said for LP are so true but I'm working on it. Um, please leave your e-mail, perhaps? Um… keep reviewing peeps! You brighten up my life. Just so you know, when it's my birthday, I'll update all my stories! Keep in mind! That'll be when? Review!


	4. Blood One

-

Blood One – The Vampire Attacks

-

Yuya had trouble with the tray of food she was carrying. "Oh… Goddess of Cooking and Silverware, help me with this!"

A hand helped her. "You called?" a pair of hazy blue eyes fluttered.

"Oh, Ayaka! Where did you come from!" Yuya gave the tray to Ayaka's open arms. "Hold this for me for a while please; I need to straighten myself first…" she unfolded her sleeves and straightened her dress. She took the tray from her again. "Thanks… oh, when did you return back here? I thought you were having fun at America…"

"Oh… America's good but here is nicer… London is safer for me…" Ayaka took a sandwich from the plate and took a big bite from it. "Ha! It seems that you're I love! Who's the man!"

Yuya blushed. "No… I'm not…" she denied. "And who told you to eat that!"

"Well, I'm a hungry girl…" Ayaka ate all of her sandwich in one bite. She munched it like a chipmunk. "Oh… Yuya-chan… how's Nozomu?"

Yuya's expression changed. "Nii-sama's dead…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! But… when?" Ayaka questioned.

Yuya wiped away her tears that came coming out. Some of them fell on the food. "Oh dear! I c-can't serve food like this! I- I have to-"

Ayaka grabbed Yuya's shoulders. "Yuya, why didn't you tell me! I have a right to know! I'm Nozomu's fiancée!" Tears formed, her eyes filled with tears. "H-how did this happen!"

"He… he lost a lot of blood…" Yuya dropped the tray with a loud CLANG!

The door of the guest room opened. Kyo came out of it. "What's the matter!"

Yuya's eyes widened and she jumped at him. "Ah! I told you to not come out! Get back in! Get back in!" Yuya pushed Kyo back into the room but he refused to move.

"Who died because of a vampire? Tell me!" Kyo shook her shoulders. Yuya cried because of the pressure. Kyo released her.

"Who're you? How did you-" Ayaka started but was cut off by Yuya.

"Did you eavesdrop on us! How could you! Leave!" Yuya shouted, wiping her tears. She glared at Kyo fiercely.

Kyo looked away, a little bothered by her glare. "I would if I could, but I can't."

Ayaka who was now a little interested helped Yuya back on her feet. "Yuya, it seems like this man is sorry because of his actions, go and clean this up and I'll bring this guest to his room."

"His room is just-" Yuya was cut off by Ayaka's finger.

Ayaka brought her finger to her mouth. "Shh… go now… and wash your face, auntie said you're gonna have a class after this, with Sir Toichi…"

Yuya picked up the plates and the tray without looking at Kyo. She got up and passed Kyo, purposely bumping his shoulder. "I hate you." She whispered.

Kyo's eyes widened because of her statement. 'I've never heard of a woman hating me…'

"You, pale man, get in the room, I need to talk."

-

Yuya slammed the tray on the dining table. "Hey, clean this up for me please; I need to hurry for class." The maid then bowed.

Yuya washed her face clean and then grabbed her purple velvet coat and then she left for her class.

-

Ayaka opened the closed drapes even though Kyo threw a hell lot of curse words at her. "Shut up!" she yelled at him.

Kyo's skin burned but Ayaka didn't care. "Curse you…" Kyo muttered.

Ayaka folded her arms. "Talk now, vampire! I could see those red eyes of yours… I thought vampires can cover their eye color…"

"Hmph… now I know that that woman is stupid… I never changed my eye color ever… it can't be changed not knowing the reason why…" Kyo smirked.

"Yuya-chan doesn't believe in vampires… even though she's been attacked once… when she was quite small, her real mother died because of a vampire… the vampire nearly bit her but Nozomu saved her…" Ayaka told Kyo. Kyo's expression changed.

"Vampires… from my experience of hunting them… never attacked humans until just recently… her mother must have something that attracted them."

"You HUNT vampires? But you're a vampire too!" Ayaka said bewildered.

"I was bitten before I became a real vampire hunter. I was a student of the late vampire hunter, Muramasa. I was bitten by a lady vampire…" Kyo gritted his teeth and showed his fangs to her. "The bad thing is other than being immortal is that I'm anemic…"

"That's hard… do you know where to find these vampires?"

Kyo shook his head. "They come and go, that's why I have to always be on the run… last night I nearly died…" Kyo winced remembering the incident.

"To kill a vampire is easy… but is very hard when it's at a higher level, yesterday it was an Envy, a level 5 vampire…" Kyo told her.

"Envy? One of the seven sins!"

"Yes, a level 1 is Lust, vampires that use their beauty to get blood, a level 2 is Sloth, vampires that use their brain for blood, a level 3 is Greed, they attack without hesitation, a level 4 is Wrath, their eyes are always red, a level 5 is Envy, they hate happy people or people that's handsome (like me), a level 6 is Gluttony, they draw all your blood and a level 7 is Pride, pure-blooded vampires."

"Oh… so, Pride is the most dangerous?" Ayaka inquired.

"No, Gluttony."

"Eh?" Ayaka's face was blank. "Why?"

"They drink all your blood, Gluttonies kill you. Unlike other vampires, you don't turn into one when bitten by a Gluttony."

"So… so…"

"If I were bitten by a Gluttony, I'd die…" Kyo's face winced. "I was considered lucky."

"You didn't tell Yuya right? About you, being a vampire?"

Kyo shook his head and smirked. "No, she seems too pure to be told such harshness…" Kyo smiled to himself. "And she's stupid…"

Ayaka giggled. "She's not, she's just weirdly dense. She's bright, but it's as if she's purposely trying to overlook the fact that vampires exist, it's as if she's trying to forget about her mother's death…"

"She's never told you about her problems?"

"No, Yuya's a lively girl, but when she's quiet, she'll stay quiet forever…" Ayaka smiled; her eyes faraway. "How sad… Why didn't she tell me about Nozomu?" Her eyes welled up. "I loved Nozomu so much…"

"He's your…?"

"He's my fiancé. We got engaged four years before I went to study…" she wiped her eyes. "I knew something was wrong, he's always writing to me all these years but just a few months before, he stopped. I was worried so… I never thought when I come here; I'd get such a bad news… haha…"

"Well, I'll go find the vampire that's responsible then… but you have to pay me, with your _blood_…" Kyo licked his lips. "Your blood seems clean, but that woman before was cleaner… and I think her blood's special…"

"But… won't I become a vampire?" Ayaka asked him, wanting to be sure.

Kyo shook his head. "No, you won't, because I'm not using your blood to become stronger… plus… I've never changed anyone into a vampire…"

"So… you've bitten someone though?" Ayaka backed away.

"It's weird but yes, I've bitten quite a few… but it seems that I've been drinking other vampires' blood rather than humans… but too much vampire blood is also bad because… their soul might overwhelm me and thus… turn me into a bad one too…" Kyo closed his eyes and e focused his energy into his left hand. "I've been trying to sense other vampires with this hand but it doesn't work…"

Ayaka closed the drapes. "I'm sorry about before but…" she reached out her wrist. "You can drink mine if you want…"

Kyo slapped her hand away. "No. I've made my peace with no blood during the day…"

Ayaka smiled. "You're weird… but you remind me of Nozomu."

"Hmph… no. I am myself. Get out… I need to rest."

"Whatever…" Ayaka left the room.

-

"So… that's the 'Eternal Blood' girl? So young… but her blood would be very, very _appetizing_…" a hooded figure followed the said girl.

Yuya, who was oblivious about the figure, stopped to look at a shop window. "Ah! New novels on vampires! A must have too! Sir Walnut Krueger's!" Yuya's hands stretched out and accidentally got the hooded figure.

The hooded figure fell back. His hood fell to rest on his shoulders. "Oh, curse you!" he scrambled for his cover but the said girl appeared in front of him, kneeling cutely. "Oh…"

"Oh, I'm sorry… sir?"

The un-hooded figure scrambled to get away but Yuya grabbed his covering. The thin cape was torn by the pressure exerted. "Oops!" she let out a squeal.

Startled golden eyes greeted her. "Oh crap!"

-

A/N: who's that figure? i myself don't know, seriously! R&R!


	5. Blood Two

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that SDK is not mine?

-

Blood Two – Are You The Only One?

-

From the last chapter…

_The hooded figure fell back. His hood fell to rest on his shoulders. "Oh, curse you!" he scrambled for his cover but the said girl appeared in front of him, kneeling cutely. "Oh…"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry… sir?"_

_The un-hooded figure scrambled to get away but Yuya grabbed his covering. The thin cape was torn by the pressure exerted. "Oops!" she let out a squeal._

_Startled golden eyes greeted her. "Oh crap!"_

…

"Are you alright… sir?" Yuya offered a hand but the stranger slapped it away. "Ouch! Ah! Sir-" but Yuya was too late, the figure ran away.

"Aww… shucks! But I have to get going!" Yuya brushed her skirt clean. "Dang it! Can't believe I wasted two minutes!" and she sped up against the crowd and the deafening voices.

…

The figure panted as he got in touch with the sun for too long. He rested himself against a wall in the alleyways. Clear red eyes were seen now. "That… that… that was too close for… comfort…"

"Really too close…"

The figure looked to his left and saw a very pale girl with the most striking eyes. "S-Saisei…"

Saisei approached the figure and handed out a pale red tablet. "Here, swallow this and all will come back, blood, hair color, skin color… eye color."

The figure took it openly and swallowed it straight away. His face grimaced. "Ugh… thank you…"

Saisei smiled. "Thank Saishi…" she approached the figure and pulled his hood back to its place. "Shinrei… please be careful next time."

Shinrei smiled at her and stopped her hand from letting his hood go. "Don't, there's someone behind you…" he whispered.

Saisei looked to her right and then to her left and saw nothing from her eyes. "What are you saying?"

Shinrei narrowed his eyes. He pulled Saisei away and covered her from view. "You… state your name and blood type!"

"Aha! So… I'm discovered?" the figure giggled. His raven hair looking very silky as he shook his head. "Oh my…"

A pair of beautiful sapphire eyes revealed as the figure opened his eyes. "Hello there… vampire-san…"

Shinrei took out a pair of blades. "You…"

Saisei took out her own set of weapon and whispered to Shinrei's ear. Shinrei just sighed after she pulled back. "State your name, mortal!"

"Ah, I'm Sanada Yukimura… blood type… ah; I should let you decide… I'm very full of alcohol… and I'm afraid to say that maybe all my blood is alcohol now… ahaha…" Yukimura took a step forward. He stopped after he saw Shinrei's weapon turning into water. "What?"

"Now!" Shinrei shouted and disappeared.

Saisei leaped at Yukimura and took out a pair of syringes, one filled with red liquid and the other… a green substance. She directed the needles at Yuki's neck and smirked. "Sleep well…" and the needles entered Yuki by force. She forced it in and chuckled.

Yuki fell on the ground and yelled out. "Argh!" he fell on the hard ground again after he tried to sit up and cursed. "What the hell was that…?" his legs were numb.

"From now on, dear Sanada-san… you will be under my control until the blood I injected wears off…" Saisei took out a pair of gloves. "Shinrei likes it if I made you numb first… before you go and track that girl down…"

"W-what girl…?" Yuki gasped out.

"Ah, that 'Eternal Red' girl…" Saisei smirked. She knelt down and tapped his cheek. "You will know once it takes effect… I'm sure you know who this girl I'm referring to is…"

"W-who…?" and Yuki's eyes closed after he murmured that out.

Saisei smiled to herself and he took out a pair of gloves. She swiped some of the blood that came out of Yuki's injection mark. She brought it to her lips and licked it. She smirked. "Ah… you're so wrong to say that your blood is made out of alcohol… it is made out of…" and she got up…

She kicked his head.

"It is made out of pure CRAP."

…

Another pair of golden cat eyes revealed. The owner stirred from his sleep and dashed out of his bed, grabbing a long katana with him. He tied the katana to his belt and jumped out from the balcony. He landed on his feet and dashed as fast as he could through the crowd of sophisticated gents, not caring the strange look on their faces.

'I don't have time to worry about stupid people and their antics! I have to get to Yukimura!' he told himself. Actually… he wasn't aware that he was…

… Not wearing any shorts…

But he still kept on running, not aware of the cold breeze…

…

"Yuya-san! Do not let that book fall from your head!"

Yuya muttered curses as she tried to balance herself. The 2 kilogram encyclopedia fell off of her head with a loud THUD!

"Whoopsie…" Yuya closed her mouth. She blushed so hard as the book fell on her teacher's foot. "Oh no…"

Sir Toichi bit his lip until it was so pale. His whole body shivered. Yuya took the chance to flee so that his rage won't kill her. As she tiptoed out of the room and safely closed the door, the most sophisticated man in the whole country yelled bloody murder.

"ARGH!"

Yuya scrambled to get away from the potential killer. She bowed down to everyone she passed but noticed the weird looks they gave her. 'Oh… what now!' she stopped and she scanned herself for any errors in her appearance and saw none. She looked at them offensively. "What is it that you want from me? Staring is very rude!"

The woman who was in blue pointed her face. "We are not happy with your face."

Yuya smirked and she crossed her arms proudly. "Why? Am I so pretty?"

The other woman in purple who accompanied the woman in blue giggled. "Pretty? Amiko, please join me to laugh at her…"

The girl who was known as Amiko just smiled. "No, Samiko… we were told to not laugh at a woman who does not know her own place…"

"What!" Yuya bellowed. She took out her small knives hidden under her dress. She aimed it at the girls. "Say you're sorry!"

Samiko stopped laughing and Amiko backed away. Amiko's face was paled. Samiko screamed as Yuya threw one at Amiko. Luckily, it missed her.

Yuya backed away. She pocketed the knives back. She turned to the Miko Twins (which she guessed as their names end with 'Miko' and the fact that they wear the same clothing minus the color) and smirked at them. "Never mess with a girl whose hair is blonde… you bimbos…"

…

The golden eyed boy hurried passing through all the darkest alleyways in search of Yukimura. He glanced to his right and then to his left until he saw a familiar looking man on the ground, drenched in blood. "Yukimura!" he dashed to the unconscious man.

He shook the unconscious man. He felt his pulse and felt nothing. "Yukimura! Wake up!" he shook him again. "Yukimura!"

"Uhm…" Yuki slowly opened his eyes. He patted the boy's head. "Sasuke…? Why do you look so depressed?"

Sasuke blushed and he pushed Yuki away. "I DO NOT LOOK DEPRESSED!"

Yuki grinned and he made his hand to touch his little adopted brother's head but a pain on his head stopped him from doing so. "Ouch!" he touched his head and felt something sticky.

"Blood?"

Yuki turned to look at Sasuke. "What?"

Sasuke pointed his head. "Blood."

"Eh?" Yuki looked at his hand. It was indeed bloody. "Oh… why is it bloody? I-"

"_As soon as you see blood, you will go and find the girl whom we all know possess the 'Eternal Red' blood… and… retrieve her."_

Yuki's eyes turned dark blue. He got up and slowly walked away from Sasuke. Sasuke who was confused hurried to follow his brother. "Yukimura! Where are you going?"

…

"I can't believe it… huh… why did I show them that I carry knives under my skirt? What if they… oh no! But… oh… I should say it was for protection from… argh!" Yuya fell down on the ground after being bumped by someone. She glared at the person and was shocked to see how fair the lady who bumped into her was…

"I'm very sorry…" said her weak voice. Her eyes were covered from view by her beautiful curly violet hair. Her pale skin was glowing. "I wasn't aware… please forgive me!"

Yuya shook her head. "No, it was my fault! Please don't be that sorry!" she tried to help the woman by taking her hand but a scratch answered that. "Ow! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Yuya looked up to see the woman. "I… oh-"

Red eyes answered her green ones.

"I can't believe that the last of the 'Eternal Red' is a woman who is very clumsy… I think we won't have a hard time killing you…" the woman licked her fingers which was covered with Yuya's blood and shivered. "Ah… I don't think _he_ will keep his fangs to himself… if he knows how delightful your blood is… but… it's a pity… I don't like drinking women's blood…" she spat the blood out and wiped her fingers clean with Yuya's dress.

"V-vampire…" Yuya murmured out, body shaking. The vampire approached Yuya who was backing off. "Get away form me!"

The vampire slapped her. "You will die by my hands…" and the vampire disappeared from view.

"Why do these things happen to me…? Why…?" Yuya asked herself, her mouth quivering from crying.

Not far from her, a figure was watching close by. "I'm sorry…"

-

A/N: I'm sorry, I know it's slow but please bear with me! I got the whole thing planned out and I don't think you'll be disappointed when you read the future chapters! I… I don't know how to write some stuffs… heh… I don't know what to do… well, R&R!


	6. Blood Three

A/N: Just done today… was bored and inspired… I was supposed to be resting but hell; this is for all of you guys! I can't bear the thought of you guys forgetting about me! Ahaha… joke, joke… well, I see that… maybe some of you guys want an update on Lovely Princess? Just holler if you want, I'll do something on that… hm, I see I have a lot of stories left unfinished… hm, I just don't have the heart to end them, yet. Hm, this chappy sucks a bit since th chast pains reduced half of my vocabulary to um… a pint-size… pea. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Blood Three – The Blood That Protects

-

Yuya wobbled back home, dazed by the recent encounter. She was wounded, physically _and_ mentally. "Why…?"

'_YUYA!'_

"Argh!" Yuya fell on the ground after her head was shot with a sudden pain. She collapsed on the cobblestone road. Before she was out cold, she saw a dark figure not faraway from her, looking at her with sad blue eyes…

…

"Mother! Mother!" a little girl called out to her mom who was close by, setting their picnic mat. She was playing with a little dog. "Look at how cute this puppy is!"

"Yes, Yuya?" her mother walked slowly, approaching her little daughter. Her dark brown hair swaying by the wind, silently dancing. Her beautiful blue eyes reflecting her daughter.

"Mother, can we keep him? Please?" Yuya held out the dog to her mother. Her mother smiled and took it. "It's so cute, isn't it?"

He mother inspected the dog's eyes. Its eyes were shining sweetly at her, destroying her barrier bit by bit… until she fell and said…

"Yes! We should!"

"Yay!" Yuya jumped around with her mother who was dancing and jumping with the dog.

"Mother, Yuya? What's gotten into you both?"

"Nozomu…" her mother smiled at her big brother. She beckoned him to come closer.

Nozomu approached his family with a bored look. He handed his mother a basket of wild flowers. "Happy birthday, mother."

His mother took it with happiness evident in her voice, "Thank you."

"It's no big deal… um, where's father?" Nozomu questioned, scanning around for the said person.

"He's not coming…"

"Father's not coming…?" Yuya asked, puppy dog eyes already learnt by her. "But… it's mother's birthday…"

"He's got other things to do… it is much more important than this."

"But…" Yuya started.

"Oh, come now! Let's celebrate my birthday with smiles! Who knows when it'll be my last?"

…

"YUYA! Run away!" her mother pushed her aside along with Nozomu into an alley. "Nozomu, take your sister away and never look back! Please!"

"No, mother!" Yuya reached out to grab her mother's hand but Nozomu stopped her. "Nii-sama! What about mother!"

Nozomu closed his eyes as they hid behind a garbage site in the small alley where they're sure to be safe. Yuya turned to look at their mother…

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

Blood splattered around the place. A few drops splattered on Yuya's pale face. Their mother was gruesomely killed right in front of her…

"NO!"

…

"NO!"

"Miss… are you alright…?" a voice asked.

Yuya's eyes opened in shock. She looked around for the person who owned the voice. He was right in front of her, smiling.

Yuya backed away as far as she could from the stranger but her skirt was stuck under the stranger's foot. Yuya looked at him in horror.

"Stay away from me!" Yuya took out her flintlock and aimed it at the stranger. "Stay away or I'll shoot without thinking twice!"

"It's okay, I won't hurt you…" the man raised his hands in the air. "See? No weapons."

"Still, stay the hell away from me!" Yuya yelled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

The man backed away. He stepped away from Yuya's skirt. "I'm here to help you."

Yuya lowered her weapon. "Help me from what?"

"The vampires… but you have to trust me."

Yuya looked away from this person's dazzling blue eyes. She looked to her left and then, to her right. She then looked at him straight in the eye. "There are no vampires here…"

"Ah, you sure?" the man looked at her, seemingly dubious.

A footstep was heard.

"Who's there!" Yuya turned to look at the direction from where the sound came from. No one came out. "I repeat, who's there!"

"Why… it's just me, Yuya-san…"

"Yukimura-san!" Yuya lowered her weapon and sighed, standing up to greet her friend. "Are you alright?" she questioned as she approached him.

Yukimura didn't show his face, he looked down on the dirt below him. He started chuckling. "I'm f-fine…"

"Really?" Yuya came to his aid and helped him stand up straight. He was still not straight though… "Yukimura?"

Only a flash of blue could be seen as Yuya was hurled back by the stranger and avoided Yukimura's swift kick. Yuya landed on her back as the stranger stood in between herself and Yukimura.

Yuya looked up to Yukimura in disbelief. "Yukimura-san!"

"That's not him…" the stranger said as he narrowed his eyes. Yuya shook her head disagreeing. "Seriously, why would someone you know, attack you?"

Yuya's eyes widened. "But! That's him! I know that necklace he's wearing! I know that star necklace!" Yuya pointed to the star-shaped necklace, shining under the light of the moon around Yukimura's neck.

"How could you be so sure?"

"I'm _sure_ because I _gave_ him _that_ necklace!" Yuya said sarcastically.

"Then… why would he attack you?" the stranger locked himself in a fighting stance as he readied to deflect any attacks coming from Yukimura.

"I… I don't know…"

"Here he comes!" the stranger leapt to counter Yuki's attack. Yuki was thrown back to hit a lamppost behind him when the stranger punched him square in the face.

"Yukimura!"

"Miss, I advice you to shoot him with those silver bullets you have… he might be a vampire…" the stranger dashed to punch Yukimura again. Yukimura deflected this one and kicked the stranger at the shins. He fell back grudgingly.

"But… he's Yukimura… he's not…"

"Please! That's the only way to know if he's a vampire or not, for now!" the stranger rolled away as Yukimura tried to punch him while he was on the ground. "HURRY!"

"Yukimura… he's not…" Yuya hesitated as she aimed her weapon at Yukimura.

"Pull the trigger!"

"Yukimura, I'M SORRY!" Yuya pulled the trigger as she closed her eyes. The impact made her fall back. "Ah!"

The bullet passed through his chest.

"Yukimura!"

…

"Mahiro… what did you do with her?" a woman in a black dress questioned her as she came in. In the room, there were more people shrouded in dark clothes. The woman was sitting in the center where she was surrounded by the people. She looked emotionless.

Mahiro, the curly haired woman that Yuya met not long ago shrugged. "I didn't do anything…"

PHAP!

Mahiro touched her offended cheek. She narrowed her eyes at the woman who was still sitting quietly as if nothing had happened. "You have no right to slap me, Sakuya… even if you **are** a pure-blood…"

"I have the right to do so… as I didn't order you to hurt her and even drink her blood…" Sakuya sighed as she looked at her hands. She eyed her fingers. They scraped some of Mahiro's skin. She muttered a curse.

"You stay, _inside_… 'til it is time to acquire her. Shinrei…" Sakuya called out to Shinrei. He appeared by her side just as soon as she blinked.

"Yes?"

"Lick this clean… please." She reached out her hand to him where he placed them close to his mouth and began suckling on them. "Please do it tenderly… as it has caught impure things…"

"Yes…"

Saisei looked very disturbed at this scene. Mahiro was offended greatly at this. The others were greatly not happy with what is happening right in front of them…

Shinrei was a pure-blood, the **most** respected one. They were surprised at how much power Sakuya has on him. He was like her dog.

"That's enough!" Sakuya yanked her hand from him so roughly that his lips got cut and bled heavily.

Sakuya was disturbed by this. She reached out to soothe him but slapped him instead. "Insolent fool…"

She sighed as she relaxed her body and slumped deeper into the comfortable chair she was on. She smiled to herself. "I want him… so badly…"

…

"Muramasa, what will you do? I know who that girl is… she's the blood that I must protect… but, I can't. Not anymore… I just can't…" Kyo mumbled to himself as he stared at his unsheathed Muramasa, shining brightly under the moon, covered in fresh blood.

He was surrounded by corpses of vampires, bathed in their own pool of dirty blood. His Muramasa was shaking violently as he swung it to clear off the blood. He brought the blade to his mouth…

"I will only kill her…" he muttered as he began licking the remaining blood slowly, savoring the taste. "I can't go on like this… I must, I must…"

"I **must** drink her blood…"

-

A/N: I KNOW! Short huh? Shoulders hurt from typing… plus, I don't know what word to use… so, it's better to leave it at that. So, any complaints? Errors? Didn't reread it… so any mistakes, forgive me. R&R! Oh yeah, I always forget about this, thanks to all reviewers for all my stories! Always keep it nice since… I'm want to avoid the What If incident from happening again…


	7. Blood Four

A/N: WOOT! An update after so long… well, not really. Anyways… this is short, so sorry! I wasn't really in the mood so… it's an ugly update…

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh! But Kamijyo did ask me to inherit the rights one day…

-

Blood Four – In, Out and Beyond

-

Walking down a quiet alley, Kyo's bloody clothing and blade won't be able to attract attention for now. He sighed most of the time, getting grime from the street as he walked. His bloody encounter with those rogue vampires really lowered his mood that was never been up lately.

"Kyo."

He turned around to see a hooded figure. His height was nearly like Yuya's. Kyo shook his head slowly and muttered something inaudible. The figure groaned.

"Speak louder."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Akira, you still haven't changed even a bit with your weak hearing during these times of the day… as a vampire, I hoped you would do well."

"I am, I'm just a bit out of tune since it's been a long time since I hunted. Hotaru's been out of his moods too… he longed to feast on blood. Our supply of blood's been… reduced since Akari punished us for our behavior the last time we hunted."

Kyo chuckled. "You talk a lot, what blood have you been drinking?"

"…grape juice."

"And…?"

"…corpses."

Kyo shook his head. "I feel sorry. One of these days… I would have to let you guys out. Just to supper on REAL blood."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. You said dead bodies' blood turn sour but they're not, thankfully."

Akira looked at the bright moon, glaring at them both softly. "It's been a while since I last saw the moon as bright as this. Must be something wrong…"

Kyo felt the change of atmosphere too. He felt something unstable. With the sudden drop of temperature (but he guessed it's because of the gathering of two vampires) and also the sudden lack of even a small sound. He looked around for any signs of movement or false energy. He felt none.

"…could be far away from here, Kyo. Want to check it out? It's been a long time since I last killed; I need to move my muscles a bit." Akira took out a pair of twin blades that shone brightly and coldly under the moon's light.

"Get ready for anything."

…

"Yukimura!" Yuya darted fast to sit up to aid her friend after the powerful impact but found the stranger on the ground instead. He was bleeding at the shoulders. Yuya looked up to see a small figure in front of Yukimura.

His katana out and ready, young Sasuke glared at the hurt man's body. "Nee-chan! Why are you in cahoots with this strange man!"

Yuya shot him a small glare and quickly tended to the man's shoulder. "Are you okay?" she helped him gain back his posture. "Why are you writhing in pain that much?"

"Oh, nothing… I'm just allergic to silver…" the man struggled very much to sit up. Yuya was really puzzled.

"Nee-chan! Get to our side, now! You can't trust a man like him!" He confidently said under gritted teeth. Yukimura was well unconscious for the time being but he'll be up in a matter of…

"Sasuke!" Yuya yelled out.

"Huh? Wha-" before he could even catch a glimpse of the incoming punch directed at him, Sasuke was already flying away to hit a building.

Yuya quickly glanced to her left. Sasuke was cursing and it looked like his shoulder broke from Yuya's view. "Sasuke!"

"YUYA!"

-SLASH-

"Ahhhh!" Yuya fell down on the hard ground. She was out cold.

The stranger hurried to aid her. "Yuya… are you alright…?" he cradled her in his arms. "Yuya…?"

"Stay away from her."

He looked up to see a pair of blood-red eyes, piercing into his blue ones sharply. "Kyo…"

Akira glanced to see Yuya as he tried to stop Yukimura's advances. "Kyo… is that…?"

"Yes, and shut up. You… Kyoshiro… get away from her. It's not your job to do this anymore…" Kyo kicked him away and kneeled down to look at Yuya. "Hm… weird… why did she faint?"

"Kyo, just get her to a safe place, this place is clearly… not safe." Kyoshiro soothed his shoulder, he cursed when he moved. "Damn silver…"

Kyo smirked. "That's what you get for meddling…"

"She'd die if I didn't…"

"Shut up…" Kyo started to make his hands to lift her body up but…

"Argh!" Akira fell back as Yukimura punched him hard on his stomach. His twin blades fell nicely on the ground, faraway from his reach.

"Akira…" Kyo stopped doing what he was about to do and then dashed to shield him before Yuki can deal extreme damage at his battered body. He took out his Tenro and glared at Yukimura. "You, me, let's get this over with…"

Yukimura stared at him with a dazed look. Yes, he was dazed. "Get… 'Eternal Red' girl…" he murmured before he lunged at Kyo.

Kyo was too quick to be lunged at though… "It's a good thing I've drunk some blood…" he kicked Yukimura's backside and aimed to slash it too but stopped as he glanced at the mark on his neck.

"…I know who's responsible for this…" he muttered to himself.

"Who…?" Kyoshiro questioned.

"That _woman_ and her Bands of Darkness."

"…You mean… Sa-" Kyo stopped him. "Sorry."

"Anyways…" he turned to Yukimura. "Let's continue our dance… and I'll beat the hell out of you."

"Get… 'Eternal Red'…" he murmured yet again before dashing to attack Kyo. Kyo deflected most of his blows but did get hit once or twice on the ribs.

"Shit…" Kyo never felt a blow as strong as the ones Yuki gave him. "Someone injected a very strong thing in him…"

"Black Blood?"

"Maybe… Akira, wake up! Take the girl away!" Kyo ordered as Akira started to get up.

"Why not let-" Kyoshiro started…

"NO! I don't want you near her…" Kyo spat.

"Okay… but, let me fight him, you go and take her to a safe place. Only YOU can protect her…" Kyoshiro told him as he got on his feet to take out a hidden blade hidden in his pocket. "I can fight him…"

"…tsk. Fine…" Kyo punched Yuki once before running to Yuya. He quickly lifted her up before disappearing into the dark alleys…

Kyoshiro sighed before he stopped Yuki from following suit. "You are to be stopped…"

…

Kyo soon reached a place where he was sure… that people won't bother to look into to find him. But he also knew, vampires who are strong can enter this place without being hurt. He got her into an abandoned church.

Kyo walked past the debris inside. Finding no place to place her, he collected old rags and everything… and… placed them in a mound. He then carried Yuya to that small mound.

He brushed off her stray hair before turning to get more things but then, her small hand reached out to grab his coat. "Don't…" she mumbled.

"Please don't leave me… nii-sama… mother…" she sobbed.

Kyo looked at her… with a very sad expression. He kneeled down next to her to soothe her but… before he could do that… Yuya turned her head to her left to expose a very, very… inviting neck…

He stopped.

He gulped.

He backed away before any damage can be done. Before any unnecessary and forbidden bloodshed can occur.

Before he can sink his fangs into her…

"DAMN IT!" he shouted out of irritation. He cursed at his thoughts. "I can't… I just can't…"

"_Lord Kyo… please… kill her for me…"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP, SAKUYA!" he shouted at his thoughts.

"_You need her blood… just do it…"_

"I won't turn her into a vampire!" he protested.

"_But… she…"_

"Uh…"

Kyo turned to look at her stirring body… he shook his head off of Sakuya before he approached her. "…hey…"

Yuya's eyes fluttered open and she slowly tried to make out who was the blurry man she's seeing but… it was still blurry.

"Who's… there…? Who are you…?" she questioned.

"Hey, I'm Kyo."

Yuya shook her head slowly. "I can't see you…" she told him. "Where am I?"

"In an abandoned church…" Kyo started. He helped her sit up. "Are you alright now?"

"Kyo… I can't see a thing…" she shook her head and tried to peer again. "I just can't…"

"Did you hurt your head?"

Yuya shook her head. "I don't think so… but my neck hurts…"

Kyo's expression changed. "Can I have a look at your neck?"

Yuya narrowed her eyes. "For what reason…?" she pulled her pigtail away so Kyo can see her neck. "Don't you go biting me…" she joked.

Kyo chuckled. "Who knows…?" he then examined her open neck. He leaned in closer to really see. "Something's not right…"

He leaned in real closer. "Can I pinch your neck?"

Yuya turned to him eyes closed. "If it hurts, I'll kill you."

"Shut up…" Kyo then pinched her neck, in a very painful way…

"OW!"

"Hmph… I see what's happening…" Kyo made her sit straight and stared at her. "I will have to bite you."

"WHAT?" Yuya backed away and fell. "Ah!"

Kyo got up to look at her from bird's eye view. "Can you see now?"

Yuya opened her eyes to see a smirking red-eyed man. She glared at him. "Egh… yes, I can…"

"It's a thing you call… blurry hiccup. It's like a hiccup, but it makes your eyes blurry. To scare it away… I have to shock you…" Kyo explained. "So, no thanks?"

"Shut the hell up…" Yuya sat up to look at her state. "Hm… I still look fine…" she stretched her body and looked around her surroundings.

She looked up to him and asked. "Did you save me?"

Kyo lifted his brow. "What do you think?"

She smiled at him and then blushed. "Thank you…"

"Do you wanna go home?" he questioned as he looked around for any signs of threat. "I don't think we can hide in this place forever… a Pride might come by…" Kyo held out his hand to help her.

"A Pride?" Yuya accepted the offered hand to get up. "What's that?"

"Pure blooded vampires…" with that, Kyo led her outside while looking to his left and right. "Coast is clear… for now."

"Wait, what do you mean by vampires? Please tell me you're joking!" Yuya laughed it out with a troubled face.

Kyo looked at her seriously. "No."

"Oh… but why are they after me… or you?" Yuya asked with a worried expression.

"For some reasons… but first, we'll go to a pub called 'Sanctuary', there, it's safer to talk…" Kyo led her out of the church and headed to the Old Town…

-

A/N: There! Ah… damn me for being so short here… muhahaa… I'm not good with fighting scenes too so… aahah… I'm a bad author! Soreee! Hm, hope it makes sense… because I'm not sure myself… it's been a long time too… well, see you in the update of Curse once I'm done! R&R to keep me going with energy! RAWR! (jumps away)


	8. Blood Five

A/N: Hm… sorry for the late update. Fans of this one should celebrate that I thought of updating this… for A203, wait for a while. This acts as an apology for what I did in A203… so, forgive me. Read on…

-

Blood Five – Sanctuary

-

The pub door opened with a 'ding-a-ling' and Kyo entered with Yuya. The pub was only occupied with three to four customers, all wearing black. The big muscled barkeep smiled at them and clicked his fingers and the lights on the stage, where a girl wearing a red dress stands, were now on. She smiled, bearing fangs and started swaying as the music started and began to sing…

_Hold me tight, don't let go_

_Until the sun rises_

_Will you be, here with me_

_When the battle passes?_

_Oh, the memories fade_

_But I'm right here with you_

_Oh, hold me tight_

_The song will always end for you_

_Bite me on my neck_

_Lick me 'til I'm fed_

_Don't stop until I'm dead_

_Oh harder, oh harder…_

Kyo smirked and led Yuya to the nearest stool and prompted her to sit quietly. Yuya looked around her nervously as the other 'nice' customers stared at her being. She gulped before glancing at Kyo worriedly. Kyo just shook his head and ordered the barkeep to get him a bottled of beer.

"What would the lovely miss 'ere be havin'? Milk? Gwahahahah!" the barkeep winked at Yuya with his right eye as his left one was patched and she grimaced. The barkeep raised his eyebrows as he continued to wipe the glass he was holding. "So?"

Yuya just forced a smile. She knew there could never be milk in a bar like this. "I don't drink… so, just water would be nice."

"You should drink, you've been through a lot… hey, a glass of beer for her too," Kyo ordered. Yuya just sighed and looked down to stare at her small hands.

"That's okay with me!" the barkeep kept laughing and whistled as he pulled out a big bottle of beer from the racks behind him and slammed it on the counter. He pulled out two clean glasses from below the counter and slammed it too, making Yuya jump.

The barkeep pulled out a corkscrew and undid the cork from the mouth of the bottle and then hurriedly poured the drink into the glasses. After he finished, he passed the glasses to both of them. "Drink up, it's on me."

Kyo smirked. "Really? Bontenmaru, you're really getting old…"

The barkeep known as Bontenmaru barked a laugh. "Nope, it's you who's getting old…"

Yuya stared at both of them, surprised. Bon glanced at her and took out something from the racks yet again. He passed the bottle containing white liquid to her. "Want milk? I got 'em too, ya know?"

Yuya took it with a faint blush. "Thank you… um; it's not what I had in mind but…"

Bontenmaru smiled at her before turning his attention to Kyo who was quietly drinking his beer. "So… any news about the whereabouts of _them_?" he questioned.

Kyo shook his head. "No, but I did meet up with 'young master' White…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, Kyoshiro… so, how's he doin'? Still drooling over Sakuya's blood?" Bon joked and started to laugh but stopped immediately as Kyo narrowed his eyes at him. "Alright, alright… I'm just kiddin'… sheesh!"

"So… the Old Town seems quiet. No low-classes too… what's been happening around here since my absence?" Kyo inquired. "I was expecting an ambush from a certain someone too…"

"Well, Akari's been doin' his job nicely lately, sayin' that'd get her praise from you when you get back… he wiped some of them before you came here. You can still get the bloo-" Kyo stopped Bon before he continued.

"She doesn't know."

Yuya looked at him questionably. "Who doesn't know?"

"Mind your own business, little girl. Anyways, any rogues while I was away?" Kyo questioned again, not letting Yuya get any chance of asking him further.

"Nope, not of what me and Akari and Hotaru know off. Hotaru's been searchin' though; he needs more blood than expected." Bontenmaru pointed to a nearby man with a cloak, sitting alone, looking very down. "Blood's the only fun thing for him…"

"Well, since I'm back, I might as well allow him to hunt with me. Where's Akari?" Kyo looked around and saw that the singer was now not on the stage. "Where did he go?"

A pair of slender hands wrapped around his neck and someone leaned in closer to him. "Kyo… miss me?"

Yuya looked at the woman with a displeasured face. "Who's this woman?" she asked as she took a chug of the beer instead of milk. She spat out instantly seeing that it was the wrong drink.

The beautiful singer smiled at Yuya with a sultry look. "Well, I'm Akari. Did you like my singing?"

"It was nice… but, wait, YOU'RE Akari? That means you're a guy!" Yuya pointed an accusing finger at Akari's face which was shocked.

'Dang it! I'm BUSTED!' "But, oh, um, not really. I used to be a guy but now I'm a girl-" but before Akari can finish, Yuya's hands were already on her chest, groping his breasts. "HEY!" Akari slapped her hands away. "PERVERT!"

Yuya looked at her hands and imagined groping the breasts again in her mind. "Oh, they're not real…"

"Not that you'd have them…" Kyo butted in.

Yuya shot him a venomous glare. "You don't know! You've never- HEY!" Kyo's hand was now on one of her breasts…

…He then squeezed HARD…

"ARGH!" Yuya slapped his hand away. "THAT HURT!"

"Ah, I'm sorry; I forgot you're just a mere girl…" Kyo chuckled.

Now, it was Akari's turn to show displeasure…

"Kyo! Don't touch her in front of me! Do you want to break my dangerously fragile heart!" Akari said with much drama.

"Fragile? Want to prove it with a stake through it and we'll see how fragile it is?" Kyo smirked but his eyes showed dismay. He was seriously threatening him.

"Oh… al-alright…" Akari said with a low voice.

Bon witnessed the tension and was determined to de-tension-ize the situation. "Oh, why don't you drink up, Kyo? I'll get a room ready for you guys in a jiffy!" he turned to Yuya. "You too, young lady! Drink up!" he nervously started to pour more beer into her glass.

Bon shoved the glass back to her. "DRINK UP."

Yuya witnessed the tension too so she just gulped down the beer. Once it was safe in her stomach, she wobbled before resting her head on her hands and slept. Bon took a glance at Kyo and smirked. "Take her to the room upstairs, you can sleep there too if you want…"

Akari wanted to protest but Kyo glared at him. "Let me be. Take care of Hotaru, will you? He just fell off of his chair…"

Akari ran to Hotaru who was lying motionlessly on the floor. Lifeless. "HOTARU!"

Kyo walked away quietly with Yuya in his arms…

-

Kyo kicked the door open, entering the room with little interest. It's the only room suitable for him. It was HIS room. Dark crimson all around, the bed was inviting to him that night but he can't do so. He placed Yuya's motionless body, save for the movement of her chest, on the bed. He pulled the blanket away and rolled her body so that she was on the center of the bed. He then covered her with the blanket and secured her.

He sat down on the edge of his bed. He sighed, looking at his hands which were now trembling. He shook his head, trying to get whatever Sakuya had said to him before out of his head. Liquid fell from his mouth.

He looked down to his hands.

It was his drool.

He was _drooling_ for her blood!

He turned to gaze at Yuya's sleeping form. Her steady breathing, heaved her chest, up and down steadily. Kyo turned to look at his reflection in the mirror opposite of him. He opened his mouth and saw that his fangs had grown, ready to suck blood!

He touched his fangs… he wanted no more than to grace it with Yuya's blood. He needed the blood too, so…

He turned to Yuya and leaned into her body. He stared at her neck. He took a deep breath before he bared his fangs to bite her. He nearly reached his goal… but he stopped.

He backed away and cursed himself. 'I shouldn't be doing this… I'm supposed to protect her!'

-

Sakuya hissed. "WHY DIDN'T HE PROCEED TO DO SO?" she shrieked.

"He hesitates… that's why… let Kyo be, we're the ones who need her blood… not him." Mahiro stared into her newly polished nails. "Kyo still has control over his lusts…"

Sakuya narrowed her eyes at Mahiro. "You, shut up! I nearly succeeded in doing this! If he drives crazy over doing this sin… I'd be able to lend him a hand and finally have him!"

Mahiro rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

-

Yuya stirred from her sleep. She was disturbed by a certain smell… and she hated it. She slowly sat up from the bed. She glanced around and decided to get off of the bed but stopped when she saw the figure at the corner of the room.

She looked at him in horror before she screamed.

…Kyo was drinking blood… from a dead animal!

-

A/N: Ah, I didn't know what animal to use so I just put down dead animal… sorry it's short. I hope you guys liked this update. Read and review, please.


	9. Blood Six

A/N: Ah! Here, I present you with the sixth installment, seventh (or eighth?) overall of **Vampire Nights**! Things are beginning to be unraveled by the characters themselves (even I'm surprised at times!) and oh! A very important flashback (I think?) is in this very short chapter! Their past was actually interconnected! I DID NOT know that! Okay, enough blabbering! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Blood Six – Solid Memory

-

"Been gone for a long time eh? How's the missus?" Bon questioned the miserable man in front of him. The man shook his head and sighed. "How's she?" Bon questioned further.

"Dang darlin' of the Vamps! She's no use no more when she's known her husband's a Creature of the Night, she's fled me," the man collapsed on the counter, sobbing. "I ain't a man! An' she's no woman!"

"What are ya talkin' about?" Bon was now confused with his favorite customer. "You guys changed genders or sumthin'?"

The man only stared at Bon's face and then hid his face in his hands. Bon was in awe. "You did?" Bon murmured.

He nodded, ashamed.

"Aww… man! Get out of 'ere you sissy!" Bon kicked him out. The sad transgender-ed vampire ran away crying loudly.

"What's that all about?" Akari queried as he passed by Bon to continue performing. He chuckled slightly when Bon shrugged. "Okay… I think I know…"

…

"Don't… say a word."

Yuya stared at the nothingness in front of her. Not being able to murmur a word let alone a small scream when Kyo appeared from behind to close her mouth. She was shivering like mad. Her eyes moved slowly from left to right. She can't see Kyo. The smell of fresh blood invading her nose was unbearable. Her eyes stung from her tears forming. "…" Kyo bounded her wrists tightly. She was trapped.

"I'll let you go… if you promise to not scream," Kyo whispered to her ear. Yuya nodded… slowly. "Alright."

Kyo slowly lowered his hand from Yuya's mouth. "Aaaaahhhh- mmph!" he closed her mouth again.

"Hmph… I guess we have to do this the hard way?" Kyo questioned. Yuya shook her head in disagreement. "Do NOT… scream this time or I'll have to punish you…"

Yuya nodded again.

Kyo lowered his hand again only to find Yuya pushing him away and as hurriedly, she tried to open the doorknob. It did not budge, not at all. She twisted it until her hand was sore. It wouldn't and couldn't budge. A force was stopping it, she thought.

"I'm not letting you out."

Yuya turned around to see Kyo's red eyes piercing her emeralds. "…V-Vam-p-pire…" she stuttered. Kyo advanced towards her. "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she screamed.

Kyo stopped. He stared at her. "…why? Are you scared of me?"

Yuya only stared at him, watery-eyed. "…You killed my family… you creatures killed my family! Monsters! Demon!" she screamed her heart out.

"I am not one of them."

"What about your blood-sucking? You're a leech? Huh?" she threw at him.

"I was human; I was forced to be like this. I am a vampire hunter." Kyo explained and took out a roll of parchment from his coat. "Here are vampires that kill humans without reason." It was a list of wanted vampires, rogues. "I hunt those."

Yuya was afraid of him. It was clear. Her eyes showed fear, as if she was relieving a troubling past. "…I don't trust you…" she murmured, voice shook.

"Fine, be that way. It's no use protecting you if you don't trust me. I'll open the door for you." And the door swung open. "…Run. I'm not stopping you… but, I'll have to tell you this… this area is inhabited by tame vampires but of course… some will change in a matter of seconds. Rogues."

Kyo glared at her and she glared back. "Go and leave and if you die, DIE."

Yuya looked at her feet that felt as if they were bound to the room. "…you don't want me to leave."

Kyo raised a brow. "What?"

"You're bounding my feet."

"No, I did no-" and Kyo started approaching Yuya's immobile body. "What the hell?"

"…what are you doing?" Yuya asked as Kyo knelt in front of her.

Kyo looked clueless and was bothered. He leaned into Yuya and positioned his mouth at her neck. Yuya's eyes widened in terror. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I don't know…" and he licked her neck. "I… don't know…" and he introduced his fangs to her skin surface. "I… can't stop myself… I can't control my body…" and he closed his eyes slowly as if in trance.

"Don't bite me… don't!" Yuya pleaded. Yuya's eyes closed too and she can't stop herself.

"_Yes… bite her… bite her… suck her blood…"_ a voice played in Kyo's head.

Kyo's eyes snapped open. "Sakuya! Stop this!" he pushed Yuya away, tearing a little wound at her neck. Yuya yelled in pain.

"Augh! Ah… I'm bleeding…" Yuya clutched her neck hard as if it will close the wound.

Kyo hurried to tend to her but Yuya pushed him away. "What!" Kyo barked, angry at her actions.

"You filthy vampire! I can't trust you anymore now that you did this!" Yuya spat at him, her clothes now red from the blood which won't stop flowing.

"Woman… let me help you." Kyo reached out his hand but was immediately rejected with a slap. Kyo massaged his sore appendage. "…do you want to die?"

Yuya shook her head.

"No?"

"…no. But I don't want your help either. I guess I'm going to die…?" Yuya laughed softly. Her tears now flowing freely down her red rosy cheeks. "…it's my sin."

"What?"

"Mother wouldn't have died, brother wouldn't have died… no one should've died. It was my entire fault. MY fault. Father wouldn't have died…" Yuya sobbed. She lowered her hand from her wound, exposing too much blood that Kyo couldn't take it. He averted his eyes from the red liquid. "I knew he was a vampire hunter…"

Kyo's gaze returned to her being. "What?" he questioned.

"My father, well, he wasn't really MY real father… nor was my brother's. He was someone close to my family, even before he married my mom when I was still young but, I understood every word my parents were talking about. VAMPIRES. My father was called the Legendary Hunter and Sword-smith, Muramasa. He came from Japan, like my real father who was a mix of White too."

"You're meaning to say… Muramasa was your stepfather?" Kyo questioned further.

Yuya just nodded, not caring that her clothes are now soaked with blood.

"Damn all hell! So the reason why I have to protect you is because you're his daughter!" Kyo bellowed, annoyed. "Ah! All this 'blood-that-I-must-protect' crap are all lies!" Kyo laughed sinisterly.

"What are you talking about? You know my father?" Yuya was surprised as well.

Kyo smirked at her. "Know him? I was under him as a vampire hunter! He's practically my father… I didn't know you were related to him when I first met you!"

"Wait… have we meet before? I think I vaguely remember you… but, I couldn't place you." Yuya creased her brows as if she was thinking very hard. "…where have I seen you before?"

…

"Yuya-chan, this is Kyo. Greet him." Muramasa ushered young Yuya to meet with a young Kyo in his teens. "Kyo, this is Yuya-chan."

Young Kyo raised his brows. "Quite small to be the one I should protect…" Kyo kneeled down to pat her head. "Hey."

Yuya blushed fiercely and was shivering. "…h-hel-llo…"

"Yuya-chan, where's your mother?" Muramasa asked the red Yuya. Yuya just shrugged. "Okay, I'll go find her. Kyo, why don't you talk to her?"

Kyo just nodded. Muramasa walked away. Yuya was very troubled.

"Want me to show you a few tricks?" Kyo offered.

…

"To kill a vampire easily… you decapitate it as soon as you see an opening… but they don't die just yet. You have to stab their heart with a wooden stake and then spray some garlic powder on them as a substitute to garlic cloves and throw them in the river. It used to be like that before that old man forged strong swords such as this…" Kyo unsheathed his long katana. "This is Tenro, it can kill any vampires with one decapitation… or just about anything! That old man has made life easier for us vampire hunters!"

Yuya showed earnest interest in this subject. She paid attention to every word Kyo said. She was waiting patiently for a demonstration. "Uh-huh!" she mumbled and nodded. Her late father was interested in vampires too. He wrote books about them and that is why he and Murmasa came to be good friends. His father died of exhaustion. Yuya was very small at that time and she didn't remember his face very well.

Kyo noticed Yuya's eagerness in his words. He smirked at her naiveté. "So… you want to see how to slash a vampire half?"

Yuya nodded.

"Alright…" Kyo scanned around for a tree or something that can be halved. He spotted something. "Ah… let's go there." Kyo pointed to a nearby oak tree.

He walked slowly with Yuya's small hand in his big one. She had a weak grip. They stopped and measured the height of the tree. "Look, this tree is fairly big right? Want to see it be halved?"

Yuya shook her head. "No."

"Why? I thought you wanted to-" Kyo was cut off by her sweet quiet voice.

"That's daddy's tree."

"Oh… sorry." Kyo sheathed his Tenro back to its sheath and sighed. "Well, no demonstration then."

Yuya gripped Kyo's hand tightly and pointed to the tree. "Let's sit there."

Kyo just agreed without question. They both sat there like idiots, staring at nothingness. Kyo got bored after 30 seconds and started to show uneasiness. He started to let go of Yuya's hand but Yuya didn't let him. He just stared at her petite hand.

"You're from Japan… right?" Yuya asked after several minutes.

Kyo leaned his back against the trunk before answering. "Yeah… came here way back with Muramasa. Came with my brother."

"Oh…" Yuya leaned back too. Sighing, taking in fresh air.

"Your mother's Japanese, right?" Kyo questioned her. Yuya told him she was not. "Then… why does she look Japanese?"

"She's of a special blood, my brother told me. Her blood made her look young and beautiful. She looks just like a Japanese doll."

"Your brother looks Japanese too… why don't you look Japanese?"

"It's because…"

…

"Master Shiina… no one can trace the whereabouts of Lady Yuya… even the mistress is dreadfully worried," the maid informed the head of the Shiina family.

The man was known for his great forging skills in silver. He took in Yuya and Nozomu when they became orphans. He protected them ever since. Being very strict, not bearing to lose them, especially Yuya but now… Nozomu was dead. Yuya was the only one left. The only heir left. He was worried he'll never be able to pass his company down to her or anyone he can trust.

"…ask for the police's help. We need to locate her and bring her back here. She's very important to us." The head then sighed heavily. "She's the only one left."

"Yes, master."

…

"…Ayaka-chan… don't you know where Yuya is?" mother asked her supposed-to-be-daughter-in-law. Ayaka shook her head, reassuring mother that Yuya'd be fine. "I hope so…"

"Yuya'll be just fine, Nozomu will look after her, I'm sure!" Ayaka said optimistically.

'Yuya… where are you?'

…

Both stared at each other in silence. Yuya's face was not getting any redder, just paler. Kyo's eyes were not getting any paler nor was it getting redder.

Yuya broke the silence. "…you used to have green eyes."

"Is that the reason why you didn't recognize me?" Kyo added.

"…could be. Who knows?" Yuya smiled to herself.

Kyo stared at her neck which hasn't clotted. "You're still bleeding."

Yuya stared at her shoulder. "Let it be."

"This place is full of vampires. They're sensitive to blood, everyone knows that."

"Let it be…"

"I can help stop the blood. We vampires have that special thing to help clot blood," Kyo told her.

Yuya turned to gaze at his eyes. "Do you need to bite me first?"

"It's against my job but-" Kyo was cut off.

"Do it."

-

A/N: Ah… I noticed I did some mistake with the previous chapter's dividing layout… ahaha… I think no one noticed that… well, whatever! Oh yeah… I know you think Kyo is OOC as a young teen… well, that's just the character I gave him to fit this story! OOC-ness is not vital in AU stories as it focuses more on the new, fresh plot. Hope you enjoyed it and oh, don't forget to review because I did this one with all my heart! Sort of… to show your support, please review, not only mine but others' work too! For you anonymous people out there, review please! R&R, okay? If I don't see any reviews that would suffice me, you guys would need 20 or more reviews for the next chapter. The more reviews, the faster I'll get inspired to update.


	10. Blood Seven

A/N: Here you go! Sorry it took a long time…laptop was not at home. I hope you guys will like this, I kinda find it fun to write this chapter! Love it or hate it, just don't forget to review, yeah? It means a lot to me and I know you want to…want to read the next chapter of course! Please, please, please…don't make me beg; just plant it in your head to review! I need not remind you guys every chapter! You know I live on reviews, right? And oh yeah, Merry Christmas to you who celebrate it! I don't though…

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh! Just the story!

-

Blood Seven – Rage of the Vampires

-

Out in the darkness coated sky, the world was trembling of what was to happen on that fateful night. Yes… the world was afraid of the taboo that will happen on that night. The night where vampires cry vengeful screams… the night where the vampires feel the blood in them boil after years of not feeling blood… a night where the moon was as red as blood itself… a night of all nights… a night where a human consented to give their blood to a vampire…

…willingly…

The wolves can be heard howling in pain. If people listen closely… they can hear the pain and agony and the words the wolves howled… if you be quiet… VERY quiet… you can listen to it too… slowly… their howls will melt as words into your ears… and you can hear them say…

"Evil…pain…agony…demon…blood…disaster…forbidden…destruction…die…"

Will the world soon end?

…

Sakuya sat restlessly on her throne, her pale eyes glowing red in anticipation and anger. Biting her lips, she muttered, "When will he do it? WHEN?! …I… I can't live like this…" her hands paled as she gripped them. Every hair on the other Prides present were standing on end as Sakuya screamed.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I NEED HIM TO DRINK HER BLOOD!"

"Sakuya-sama! Please calm down!" Shinrei ran to her side and immediately held her shoulder before she could transform into the demon she is. She struggled hard to be released, screaming and writhing. "Sakuya-sama!"

A slap hit her on her right cheek as Mahiro stepped up to slap her. "You stupid vampire!" she shouted at her as Sakuya stopped struggling, "I don't get why you want Kyo to do so! He won't love you back, no matter what you'll do to him! You already corrupted the white one, why must you corrupt him too?! What will you gain?!"

Sakuya lifted her gaze to Mahiro's face. "…I will gain…what I always wanted…" she started.

"I will gain…"

The whole room went quiet as Sakuya fell on her knees, dirtying her dark violet skirt on the dirt-covered floor as she began to weep, her fishnet gloved hands covering her pale face. "I will gain…a lost…"

"…a lost memory…"

…

Kyo stared at her, his red eyes wide, confused to the core of his soul. Staring at her green orbs, he could only breathe through his gaping mouth. He did not know what to do. He never did learn of what to do… his eyes fell on her bleeding neck, the bleeding started by his fangs… his tainted fangs. Yuya's face paled as she fell forward and supported herself on her two trembling hands. She was breathing hard. She knew she was going to die. Kyo himself knew that she was going to die. She raised her head to look at Kyo.

Her lips moved slowly, and Kyo followed every movement it made. "I…I want you…I want you to take my blood and kill…kill me off…" she murmured to him… she pleaded, she ordered, she wanted him to do this. "Please…please kill me…"

"_Please kill me…"_

Those words… that sentence resonated in Kyo's head. His heart ached. His mind full of questions as to why his heart ached. Kyo only looked forward past Yuya's body to see a pale woman behind her. His eyes fell on the woman's neck. Two holes were punctured her delicate pale-looking skin and his heart beat wildly and pain surged through his whole body. Her deep blue-green eyes fell on his face and he could feel guilt in him. 'Who is this woman? Why does she provoke something deep in me?' his mind questioned.

Kyo closed his red eyes as he witnessed the woman disappear from view. "…"

"_vous avez promis de me tuer…vous avez promis de ne jamais m'oublier"_

Kyo was worried. He never recalled ever meeting a woman with those eyes. '…and she speaks foreign language too…' his brows met in a frown. "…What does she mean by…_that_?"

"_Je suis en douleur et vous… vous ne m'avez pas aide…"_

"…Please…end my life…now…I'm in pain…" Yuya's voice broke into his barrier and he quickly rushed to help her as she was now on the ground, groaning in pain. "I don't understand you…just take my life…" she whispered quietly as he took her in his arms.

"I'm supposed to protect you…and you're asking me to kill you?" Kyo whispered back. Yuya's breathing was beginning to weaken. "If I bite you…I may not be able to take your life…I will change you into something you despise the most…"

Yuya's eyes widened at his words. Her eyes fell on his hands that were holding her close. "…can you not end my life…?" she asked him as her eyes fell on his blade, lying alone on the floor.

"…I won't kill you."

"…I'm in pain…"

"You're thinking too much."

"…It just hurts…"

"…"

"…I have nothing…anything…"

"…"

"Nothing…anything for me to stay in this world…"

Kyo felt something on his hand. A cool presence…yet warm. It was her tears… and he felt disturbed. The weird feeling of her tears on his hand made him feel as if they were her blood. He quickly wiped it on her face, earning a disgruntled noise from her. He wiped her tears off of her too. "Don't cry, you look ugly in them."

"Shut up…" Yuya clutched her bleeding neck as she tried to sit up and face Kyo in the face. She gave her hand to him, the hand which was covered in her blood. "Take it…I allow you to do so."

"It's…it's a sin."

"How so?"

"Someone who wills for his blood to be drunk by a vampire…will be sinned for the rest of his life…and his blood is also…well, can only be given to the same vampire that he willed his blood too…and this angers a LOT of things…" Kyo ended the note in a whisper. He turned to look at Yuya who was obviously stunned. "Yes, it's true…how do I know, you ask? I'm a vampire hunter who does his homework."

"You go to school?" Yuya incredulously ask. "A vampire hunter school?!"

"You're supposed to be in pain or DO I have to remind you?" Kyo folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "It's what you call 'research', my dear. Muramasa always praises that _white_ one…for what he did…" Kyo said through gritted teeth.

Not aware that her hand was still covered in blood, she brought her hands to her lips and licked it, a habit of hers when she is dumbfounded. Kyo, not knowing why, felt his blood boil for her. He was aroused at what she was doing and remembered a bit of his research…about how female vampires act when they wanted to 'mate'. Kyo unconsciously reached out to grab her hand and brought it close to his lips…and licked it.

"Mmh…you taste oh so sweet…" he unconsciously complimented as he continued to lick it clean, his eyes slowly closing and Yuya could feel his mouth forming a smirk.

While he continued to do his ministrations, Yuya felt herself getting relaxed and she leaned into his body. "Kyo…" she closed her eyes and leaned into his neck and inhaled his scent which… surprisingly to her, didn't even smell like blood. He smelled like midnight… however, she did not really know HOW midnight smelled like, she just felt like his scent smelling like midnight. "…Kyo…" she sighed into his neck, tickling it.

Kyo was still in a trance, licking her hand. "…this is wrong…" he murmured as he continued his action.

"…but it feels so right…doesn't it?" Yuya continued. She closed her eyes and dozed to sleep.

Feeling her breath on his neck relaxing, Kyo lowered her hand and placed it to her lap. Turning to look at her, he stared at her bleeding neck. He sighed deeply and grabbed her head and pulled it back, allowing him access to her neck. He sucked in breath and gently graced her neck with his fangs. He bit her at where his fangs scarred her, penetrating her skin. "I'm sorry…" he drank her in, trying very hard to suck her dry so she would die but he couldn't force himself to do it. He closed his eyes as he brought both of their bodies to the bed, his mouth still on her neck. Collapsing on the bed, he took his mouth away and licked her wound. The wound closed up but there was still a visible mark. She was pale but she was still alive. He defied wake and slept, next to her.

"I'm sorry…"

…

"He did it! He did it!" Sakuya screamed gleefully, taking Shinrei's hands and danced around with him, smiling contently. Shinrei can only smile, seeing her happy was all he ever wanted because she was always moody.

Saisei and Mahiro looked at the scene with disgust. The other vampires' blood were boiling as they knew of the sin Kyo committed. "Milady Sakuya…should we kill him for what he did?"

Sakuya stopped dancing and turned to glare at them. "No, I never said that. Leave him be." She released Shinrei's hands in disgust and turned around haughtily. She took her throne once again and rested her head on her hand supported by the armrest. "Once he feels so guilty, he will come to us…_me_."

The door of the hall opened with a slam and everyone turned to it. A figure was standing outside, wearing a cloak. He took a few steps into the hall and the door behind him closed. He walked slowly but proudly, approaching Sakuya. Shinrei got up to stop the figure but Sakuya stopped him. "Let him," she said. Shinrei backed away and just set his eyes on the figure.

"Sakuya…"

The man lowered his hood and immediately genuflected in front of her, lowering his head, bowing down. Sakuya got off her throne and approached the man. She kneeled down in front of him and embraced him, smiling and closing her eyes.

"You are back…my love…"

The man returned her embrace and lifted his head, revealing blue eyes. "Yes, I am back."

"Kyoshiro…"

-

A/N: LOL…French…I DON'T even understand it…I did not take it as an option at school. I just used a translator and I hope it's correct…well, do something yourself if you don't understand it, I forgot what it meant. Just Google translate it. I know it was short but I hope you like it! And oh, Sakuya has split personalities by the way…LOL. Review, okay? Kamijyo did say 'you have to pay for what you read!' but in our case here, just review! Unless you want to though, I could use the money…I'm broke and I need new cds…


	11. Blood Eight

A/N: Been a long time! Sorry to everyone who's been waiting restlessly for this! I'm trying my best to update all my stories! You know I have a lot, right? Anyway enjoy this and I need a beta to check my horrible grammar! I just can't get the hang of it!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine.

-

Blood Eight – Bloody Memories

-

It was cold. Very, very cold. Yuya didn't even shiver to warm herself up. It was just very, very, very cold. She felt lonely. It was snowing on that day, on that day where she last saw _those_ things…

Oh, how she wanted to forget everything. Witnessing the death of your own mother was just too painful. To have it repeated all over again, with the same splatter of blood on your face, the stench of iron sharply haunting your nose…just like a dream, it went by just like a dream. For her, she could always wipe the blood away with a handkerchief and forget it all happened. Every time she dreamt of the past, she would just place her left hand on her face and close her eyes, chanting that it was just a dream in her head.

It would be repeated everyday.

Every single heartbeat in her dream.

Every single time she woke up from the dream.

No.

No, it was all real.

Everything happened, the death of her father, her mother, her brother…

They were done by vampires and she was next. Yes, she was next.

Her tired eyes fluttered open and her clear green eyes shone in the darkness. She woke up from the fleeting feeling of a dream. Yes, this was all just a dream. This darkness was just a play created by her tired mind. This choking darkness, this feeling of detachment from the world, as if she had wings or had a very light covering of clouds protecting her from darkness, causing her to glow in this loneliness. She wrapped her legs with her arms and just closed her eyes.

Everything will just go away and she will be in her family's embrace again.

Oh, how she longed for the feeling of having someone or something to live for once again. Her eyes were tired from crying every night, her lips from murmuring her prayers, her nose from sniffing and her hair from growing long…

…yes, she wanted her hair to be long like her mother's once was.

Maybe she should just cut it and forget all about her past. Yes, that may be the only way for her to just…

…die.

She traced her fragile fingers through her long and silky hair. Yes, it was time for her memories to say goodbye and let her open a new chapter in life. Life is short, anyway. It was better if she enjoyed every bit of it without dwelling on something that she can never have back.

Every drop of tears she had cried, every drop represents a sentence in her life that she had been trying to erase. None of them could be forgotten. It was as if her pages were written in permanent ink._Ink…on paper, each stroke of the tip of the pen, dancing on the weak yet almost everlasting stage of thin wood, it was the sweetest miracle_. She loved to read novels, write her views on them and write some stories of her own. _Imagination will always run wild_. That was what her brother used to tell her. He told her that because he wanted her to move on. Move on for the sake of the future that lied ahead of her.

But, what was the future that had been written out for her?

Even as her tears blurred her vision and welled in her eyes, she did not want it to spill. To spill her pain is to show and admit how weak she was. She was not weak and she will never be weak.

No.

"…I want to sleep in your embrace and let my feelings…flow out like my tears are now…" she sang softly as she felt warmth coming back to her cold body.

"I want to return to you…just like the old days…"

-

Her eyes opened slowly as she felt achy all over her body. The material of her dress felt heavier than it had ever been. She tried to sit up but the weight of pain weighed upon her form, causing her to just lie on the bed. It was rather devastating, wait, that might be too exaggerated. It was rather surprising that she was still alive. Did she not die from blood loss? She was sure she lost a huge amount of it. She shakily brought her right hand to her neck. Oh.

He bit her! Kyo bit her!

She jumped off from the bed and crawled to the closest mirror.

The filthy mirror got its first cleaning with just a swift wipe from her palm.

She saw her eyes.

They were not red.

"Oh…I'm not a vampire?" she asked out loud.

"…I guess not."

Yuya quickly turned around to meet with the tired yet startling red eyes of Kyo who just entered, with a glass of water and a plate of finger food in his hands. He closed the door behind him with his leg and carried the food to the nearest table and set it down. He glanced at her from the corners of his eyes before turning away to leave again.

"Hey, wait!" Yuya stopped him as she tried to get up, her hand flailing about as she tried to find her footing.

Kyo stopped and turned around just in time to save her from landing flat on her face with his arms stretched out, grabbing onto her hands. He gripped them and pulled her to him as both their bodies fell onto the floor with a loud 'THUMP!'. The room fell silent.

Yuya did not open her eyes as the impact dawned on her. Her hands rested on Kyo's chest as she did not have the strength to pull away. She could hear the quiet beats of his heart as she closed her eyes. He was alive. Yes, vampires are living creatures. They are not the undead. They live through feeding from blood. They are, in a way, human too, other than the weird preference for delicacies.

Finally, after she got the energy back, she slowly pulled away and looked down. Kyo was asleep. She gave a small laugh.

"You must've been tired."

She leaned back into his embrace and closed her eyes yet again.

…

Mahiro scanned through the thick books in the library rather quickly, for fear of getting caught by any of the Prides. She flipped through the book seriously, not caring for the paper cuts she got as she haphazardly scanned through the pages. She had gone through numerous books just to find out more about the 'Eternal Red' bloodline. After Sakuya went berserk yet again to know that the last remaining descent did not turn into a vampire or die, she got curious as to why she did not. So far, none of the books mentioned the bloodline.

She grew tired of reading and was hungry. She closed the book she was reading angrily and reached out for the bottle of wine only vampires love. She poured herself a glass of blood and slowly sipped it. She felt sad with the thought of never being able to turn her most beloved into one of them. She loved him too much to actually confront him. After meeting with him on an occasion to make a pact with his father's company, she found him very attractive. He was funny, goofy and yet, charming. He did not know the reason for the occasion of course, for his father concealed it carefully. Innocently, he laughed at his own joke, not even aware that he was surrounded by vampires.

Mahiro sighed heavily as she set the glass down on the table and resumed her research. Whenever she drank blood, she remembers the past, not even knowing why. When she asked Saisei if she ever had an experience like that, she only shook her head. It must be very weird. She was once pursued by Kyo, already injured by his blade and yet she managed to escape, not forgetting the regret on his face. Did he feel sorry for her? For them, the vampires who can only survive by means of blood?

Maybe.

SLAM!

Mahiro jumped in her seat as the doors of the library shut close. She closed the book she was reading and set it aside as a person approached her. Her eyes were wide when she saw the person in front of her. She got up and bowed.

"Yuan-sama, what brings you here?" she asked quietly as she observed him taking a seat opposite of her and resting his legs on the table.

"…Mahiro, cut it with the whole '-sama' crap! We're associates!" he said loudly as he picked his ear with his pinky.

Mahiro laughed, "Well, Yuan-san, what brings you here again?" she asked jokingly.

"Ah, you never learn!" he said with a Cheshire grin on his face.

He removed his legs from the table and sat in a more serious manner, with his hands on the table. After seeing this, Mahiro immediately sat down again.

"…it's about Kyoshiro and Kyo and that 'Eternal Red' girl."

Mahiro stayed quiet.

"I need you to spy on them. I want you to be careful with Kyo and Kyoshiro though, you know how skilled they are. I want to know their relationship with the girl and also…" he trailed off as his mouth became thin.

"And also…?"

"…go to Fubuki's library and steal, no, _borrow_ some of the documents in a folder about the 'Eternal Red' bloodline. I want this done discreetly, without anyone knowing, okay? If you get caught…I won't be there to help you out. Get it? I know you can do this, Mahi-chan!" he ended in a lighter tone as he got up from the chair.

"…documents on the bloodline are with Fubuki-sama?" she thought out loud.

Yuan's mouth grew thin again.

He got around the table and grabbed the glass swiftly as he gulped the blood down in one go. He licked his lips after that and seized Mahiro's collar and pulled her surprised form as she let out a gasp. She could only stare at the fabric covering his eyes but she could feel the heat from them. He was angry, but for what?

"…don't you even think of reading through them, **understood**?" he warned dangerously.

"Y-yes."

"Good! Now, dance with me!" he pulled her from the chair and started a random dance with her.

Mahiro could only hope this would not be her last dance.

-

A/N: How was it? A different approach? I think I finally have the plot down though; I just need to write it down. Anyway, R&R, it's polite. btw, check out some of my new videos on youtube. find a link on my homepage blog and well, click on my name.


End file.
